


Просто поцелуй

by Youku_Toshiku_Shiery



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery/pseuds/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фантазии на тему нового тура)<br/>автор - Youku Toshiku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Просто поцелуй

Адреналин – это наркотик, без которого не могут жить люди творческих профессий.   
Томми вдыхал полной грудью, глядя в зеркало, и не мог заставить себя не улыбаться. Уголки губ так и ползли вверх, делая выражение лица вызывающим, лукавым, как будто он задумал какую-то шалость и собирается приступать к ее исполнению немедленно. Эти несколько минут перед выступлением всегда были для него самыми волнительными. Их нельзя сравнивать с зашкаливающим возбуждением на сцене, пьяной эйфорией после концерта, ни с какими теле-шоу или афтерпати. Каждая секунда отдавалась сначала легкой, но постепенно усиливающейся дрожью во всем теле, кожа покрывалась мурашками, они щекотали корни волос, заставляли передергивать плечом, встряхивать идеально уложенной челкой, сжимать и разжимать пальцы. Блестящий взгляд, ровно подведенные брови, одна из которых так и норовит вызывающе приподняться вверх, подрагивающие блестящие губы… Он возбужден? О, да!..  
\- Ок, ваш выход через двенадцать минут! Адам и ребята, вы можете занять свои места за сценой, проверить оборудование…  
Томми коротко кивнул и сделал вид, что поправляет что-то в своем костюме. Почему-то хотелось задержаться и буквально пару минут побыть одному, собраться с мыслями… а если серьезно, просто поймать в себе это потрясающее чувство предвкушения, запомнить, не дать ему слишком быстро раствориться…  
\- Томми, ты идешь? – голос Адама за спиной, совсем близко, застал врасплох и неожиданно взорвал внутри небольшой фонтанчик адреналина, пустил по позвоночнику горячую волну, заставил судорожно выдохнуть и сильнее сжать расползающиеся в улыбке губы.   
Томми знал, что Адам чувствует то же самое – как и всегда, перед каждым выступлением. Можно сказать, что Томми именно у Адама научился так наслаждаться этими минутами перед шоу – не просто волноваться, внутренне собираться, настраиваться на работу, а получать от этого удовольствие и позволять ему затапливать себя от корней волос до кончиков ногтей. Было время, когда они разделяли эту эйфорию на двоих… Было время, когда…  
\- А ты? – Томми понял, что сморозил глупость и повернулся к Ламберту всем корпусом, лихорадочно придумывая, как выкрутиться, но споткнулся о его взгляд, знакомо пристальный, слегка удивленный, и совсем чуть-чуть вызывающий.  
А еще в такие минуты до одури хотелось целоваться. Всегда – и сейчас. Вот просто до зуда в губах. Томми помнил про блеск, но все равно не удержался и прикусил нижнюю губу, дав ей медленно выбраться из плена крепких зубов с неожиданно неприличным чмоком. И тут же оказался до боли сжат за плечи, притиснут к терпко пахнущей какими-то новыми духами груди.  
\- Чччто ты делаешь, а?  
Адам тяжело дышал и сверлил его возбужденным взглядом. Томми готов был поклясться, что у певца стоит, хотя бы потому что у самого стало тесно в штанах. Сколько там осталось до выхода на сцену? «Фак, о чем я думаю?» Сейчас нужно просто убрать его руки, перевести все в шутку, может даже извиниться… Но от адреналина заложило уши, а память прошептала в ухо знакомым бархатным голосом: «А помнишь?..» - и Томми шумно сглотнул, опуская взгляд на приоткрытый рот певца…  
Он не знал, как это вышло… Кто бы ему сказал… Он – не знал! Но уже через секунду Томми Джо сам целовал Адама, впиваясь в его рот, проникая в него языком, сжимая тщательно уложенные пряди на затылке. Они одновременно вдохнули и сейчас глохли от зашкаливающего пульса, боясь разорвать поцелуй, не тратя драгоценные мгновенья на то, чтобы перевести дыхание. Адам с такой силой стискивал плечи Томми, что у того начали неметь руки, но за все гитары мира Томми Джо сейчас не согласился бы прервать это безумие. Отчаянный стон… пальцы Адама на его затылке… мягко прикушенная нижняя губа… Перед глазами все плыло и плавилось, как отблеск грандиозного пожара… и внутри – тот же пожар…  
\- Твою мать… - Адам прижался лбом к его лбу, наплевав на прическу и грим, отцепившись наконец от плеч гитариста и теперь бережно держа обеими ладонями его лицо. – Твою же…  
\- Через пять минут наш выход! – голос Айзека от двери прозвучал спокойно, но Томми показалось, что друг мог бы добавить еще многое, в основном непечатного содержания.   
Нужно идти немедленно, а еще хорошо бы хоть на ходу поправить грим и заново накрасить губы… но Адам так и не опустил руки, даже не повернул головы в сторону своего драммера.  
\- Мы уже идем, - спокойный ответ, не разрывая зрительного контакта.  
Томми не мог бы отвести взгляд, даже если бы захотел. Пусть потом его обвинят в чем угодно… кто угодно…   
Медленно наклонившись, на секунду задержав дыхание у самых губ, Адам возобновил поцелуй, вылизывая губы Томми, засасывая в рот его язык, медленно, чувственно, никуда не торопясь. Словно вознамерился побить собственный рекорд, установленный в Голландии.   
Пять секунд… У Томми сбивается дыхание и едет взгляд, опасность рухнуть на нетвердых ногах становится слишком реальной, и музыкант хватается за плечи Адама, неосознанно притягивая его ближе, слыша в ответ торжествующее хмыканье. Десять… Губы немеют, рот полон слюны, от колотящегося в висках пульса у Томми закладывает уши, и это хорошо – он не хочет слышать Айзека, который наверняка сейчас попытается поторопить их снова. Пятнадцать секунд… Кислорода не хватает, потому что Адам целует так, словно пытается сделать искусственное дыхание рот в рот – он хочет вернуть Томми к жизни? Или их обоих?.. Семнадцать… Девятнадцать… Двадцать пять…   
Томми не сразу понял, что поцелуй прекратился. Это было настолько глупым – вот так сорваться, что хотелось смеяться и говорить что-то обидное. Но Адам по-прежнему держал его в объятьях, судорожно прижав к груди обеими руками и уткнувшись лицом в макушку. Томми ждал, когда у них восстановится дыхание, стараясь не думать. Ни о чем.   
\- Что это было?! – зашипел Айзек, дернув приятеля за рукав, когда они втроем почти бегом пробирались к сцене.  
\- Ничего. Просто… Просто поцелуй.  
Просто еще один поцелуй – сто тысячный, если собрать за два с лишним года знакомства, первый – если говорить о «новом этапе». Просто поцелуй, о котором он будет вспоминать перед сном… еще много-много ночей.


End file.
